


Yes, it's petty and i live by that.

by itsmehahaha



Series: WonHaoBoo omegaverse [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha
Summary: Seungkwan mothers has been pressing him to mate and give her a grandbabies, while Seungkwan still painfully single, also He got to meet The Alpha couple for the first time after their graduation.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: WonHaoBoo omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Yes, it's petty and i live by that.

**Author's Note:**

> um.. hai! i recommend to read the first part first.

Seungkwan sighs in pleasure as he swallows the soup his mother had been cooked. He missed this, he missed home cooked meals, he missed his family house and the familiarity it offers, the fresh air of Jeju and of course his family.

He has been away in Seoul since forever, he eventually gets used to the loneliness whenever he is alone in his humble little house.

His own house in Seoul is far from his family’s. His house is not so big nor small, it fit him and his bokkeu perfectly. It has a blooming beautiful flower garden, thanks to Seungkwan’s delicate touch and never ending dedication. Seungkwan’s job as a make up artist thankfully can pay him enough to buy him a nice little house, even though Seungkwan had to fight nail and tooth for it.

Seungkwan’s relaxed stance broke when his mother started asking him about his life which he answered happily, but as time passed her mother’s questions started to cornered him. He feels like he was being interrogated.

His two sisters being there, honestly didn’t do anything. The two were too busy eating and staring into their foods because they knew their mother’s nag would be directed to them soon enough.

Seungkwan put down his chopsticks and spoon, look at her mother’s eyes as he sighs heavily. He tried his best not to scowl at his mom, doesn't mean he succeeded.

“Don’t you think it's time for you to settle down Kwannie?.” His mom says, voice lacing with fake sugary sweetness.

“Mom, I'm still 25, I don't need to be rushed to mate.” He rolled his eyes before picking up his chopstick again.

“But why? It's the perfect age for mating Kwannie, your pregnancy would be easy when you’re still young. And it's not like there’s Alpha who would reject you. I can set you on a blind date if you want.” The smile on his mom’s face was blinding.

“I can find my own mate, mom. Thank you, but no thank you.” Seungkwan gives her a tight smile.

Seungkwan’s oldest sister seems to notice the distress in Seungkwan’s demeanor and scent. She interrupted her mother by trying to distract her.

“Nice try Boo Jinseol, but the questions were directed to all of you. When are you guys gonna give me cute grandbabies?.” She didn’t even try to be subtle anymore.

The three siblings look at each other before deflating and giving up, ended with them listening to their mother’s nagging for more or less 30 minutes.

“Relax mom, we still got time you know? I still want to chase my dream and I'm sure we will give it to you when we are ready.” Seungkwan’s second sister says, receiving two thankful glances and one glare from their mother.

“Okay, I'll give you three time. But if by the end of the year no one brings a potential mate, just know I will not hesitate to set you for a blind date. Mark my words childrens.” She said before picking up her own plate to the dishwasher. Leaving the three siblings sigh in relief.

“Someone needs to bring someone to calm her down, I swear to god I might losing my mind.” Jinseol massaging her throbbing head.

“Yeah, and it is you eonnie.”

“So true bestie, you need to bring someone noona, it's for our own good.” Seungkwan adds on as he peels a tangerine.

“Easy for you two to say. I literally was so busy in my office, I can't just bring random guys to meet my family.”

“Well, how about you noona? You have a boyfriend!.” Seungkwan gazes at his second sister.

“He is not my boyfriend Kwan-ah. You know damn well i don’t swing that way. I'm still searching for my own princess in shining armor.”

“Well good for you, and we are so screwed.” Seungkwan presses his cheek on the table, followed by two thuds as his sisters do the same, groaning in unison as they picture the worst that could possibly happen.

...

Seungkwan gives Jeonghan a bottle of wine and a big hug when Jeonghan opens his apartment door, letting him in.

Seungkwan immediately made a beeline to the fridge, grabbed himself a strawberry cheesecake ice cream like he owned the place. Jeonghan is so used to Seungkwan’s antics, he doesn’t mind it.

Seungkwan then proceeds to lay down on the couch, head on Seokmin’s firm thigh. Seokmin’s hand cardling through Seungkwan’s hair out of reflex.

“You looked happy Seokmin hyung, what is this about?.” Seungkwan asks Seokmin, hand busy switching the channel.

“Huh? Nothing.” His cheeks blushed, unfortunately for him it didn’t go unnoticed by Seungkwan and Jeonghan.

“Oh.. something happened with Soonyoung?.” Jeonghan teased him, making Seokmin’s eyes go wider hands on his lips, flabbergasted.

“How the hell? Hyung...” Seokmin’s voice was full of wonderment, which made Jeonghan grin from ear to ear, Seungkwan thought it might rip.

“Don’t act surprised Minnie, we already know his vision is unparalleled.”

“Yeah, damn right.” Jeonghan says smugly. 

“So, what is it with you and Soonyoung hyung that makes you smile so big like this Minnie?.” Seungkwan teased, his eyes glued to game of thrones that played on re-run.

“We went on a date last saturday.” Seokmin can’t help the little giggle that is escaping his lips, before continuing his story.

“We went picnicking in the park before we decided to spice things up and went to the zoo. You two don't know how proud I am by making him smile so big when we went to the tiger area. I swear to god, I can see the spark in his eyes. I nearly kissed him that day.” Seokmin beams to his bestfriends. The two gave him a pair of genuine smiles, happy for their bestfriend.

“Hold on, he knows that was a date right?.” Jeonghan sobering up.

“What do you mean?.” Seokmin looks so clueless.

“Does he know you two were on a date that day?.”

The two take Seokmin’s silence and fall expression as an answer. The two immediately stand from their position to cuddle Seokmin from both ways.

“I think he didn’t know.” Seoomin’s voice is so small and vulnerable.

“It's okay Minnie, he probably knows you two were on a date. I mean, he is not that oblivious right?.” Jeonghan’s assuring words feels empty because they know Soonyoung is THAT oblivious.

“It’s okay Minnie, there is always a next time.” Seungkwan nuzzles Seokmin’s shoulder, leaving a trace of omega pheromone to calm Seokmin’s alpha.

“Is it really though?.” Seokmin says, voice cracking.

The two know Seokmin’s fear. He is afraid that Soonyoung would mate soon with the Alpha couple that are always up on Soonyoung’s personal space.

The Alpha couple being so tall, handsome, wealthy in their young age, come from a respected family, and well known for their respectful and kind personality.

Seokmin knows damn well it is one hell of a competition to make Soonyoung his mate. But Seokmin is stubborn to let his potential mate go. He is convinced that it's Soonyoung or no one.

Seungkwan and Jeonghan are always by his side anyway, cheering for him and comforting him whenever he felt like giving up. He is thankful for his best friends.

The sorrow scent that lingering on Seokmin went away after some cuddle and ice cream. They are in a huddle of blankets, on top of each other when Seungkwan opens his mouth.

“My mom’s is a pain in the ass lately.” He groaned to Seokmin’s bicep.

“What did she do?.” Jeonghan asks sleepily.

“She never stopped bothering me to find a mate and give her grandbabies. I’m still in my 20’s for fuck sakes.” Seungkwan whined, making Seokmin rub his shoulder for comfort.

“Well, that sucks.” Seokmin pitied him.

“I know right?! She keeps promoting his friends’ Alpha or beta sons like they are tangerines or something. I can’t even go on a day without her giving me their numbers.” Seungkwan continues to unload his feelings.

“Well, I might as well do what she wants you to do.” Jeonghan says, gain him a nod from Seokmin and glare from Seungkwan.

“It’s not like I don't want to hyung, you know I want to build my own family, but I'm busy with my career. I don’t have time to date or find a potential mate.” Seungkwan told the older.

“Yeah i know, but i guess it's a good thing to start finding them right? You can start from the party we would attend next Sunday.” Jeonghan says smugly upon seeing Seungkwan’s annoyed and defeated face.

“Oh, the one for our project, yes?.” Seokmin asks.

“Huh? What party? I don’t know there is gonna be a party we obliged to attend?.” Seungkwan asks cluelessly.

“You know we are in the production of that drama, right? There will be an introduction for all the staff and cast before filming.” Seungkwan nods at Jeonghan’s explanation.

Him and Jeonghan is practically one set, Seungkwan being a professional makeup artist and Jeonghan a professional hairdresser. But Seokmin? Is he in the production team too? He’s a chef, he has nothing to do with the filming production team, oh wait.. he's probably the cook that will supply the food for the filming.

“Ah.. you gonna supply the food, hyung?.” Seungkwan asks Seokmin who nodded eagerly.

“That makes sense. So, the party? Why the hell did I know nothing about it?.”

“You would know if you actually read your emails.” Jeonghan snarks.

“Yep, my bad. I’ll start reading it, promise.” Seungkwan smiles sheepishly.

“Whatever. You already said that thousand times.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes lazily before dozing off on Someone's shoulder.

...

It's already Sunday, Seungkwan groans onto his pillow because he has to actually get ready for the introduction party. He wishes he could bail but that would be so rude and he will definitely get a bad reputation from it. So, he hauled his ass up and get ready.

He got under the warm water, washing his body and did his things before slipping to his bathrobe. He stands in the middle of his walk in closet, mind blank because he doesn’t know what to wear.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Jeonghan’s number, biting his lips as he waited for Jeonghan to pick up his call, he finally picked up his call after the 5th rings. Seeungkwan sighed in relief.

“What is it?.” Jeonghan says, Seungkwan can hear the rustling from Jeonghan’s side.

“I don’t know what to wear?.” The rustling stopped, a tired sigh filled the silence.

“Wear the maroon turtleneck and sweater vest I gave you Kwannie, oh don’t forget to wear the tight slacks we bought last month, your ass looks wonderful in it.”

Seungkwan's forehead frowned at Jeonghan’s suggestion. “It’s a formal party?.” Seungkwan put the call on speaker so he can wear his clothes.

“Um, not really? Semi formal, i would say, but this is Xu Minghao’s party, everyone will be in their best suits and gowns, don’t want you to embarrass yourself.” Jeonghan answered from across the phone.

“Xu Minghao’s party? I thought this is an introduction party for the filming?.”

“You are not reading your emails yet.” His voice was tired.

“How did you know?.”

“Because you would know that Xu Minghao directed this drama if you read your emails.”

“Um..” he should really start reading his emails, he decides.

“Yeah, that’s what i thought. Be ready, Seokmin says he will be there in 30.”

“Okay...”

Seungkwan quickly wears the rest of his clothes and thin layer of makeup. He also doesn’t forget to spray scent blocker and soft perfume before locking his house.

...

Seungkwan and Seokmin arrived at the hotel where the party is being held. They can’t help the way their jaws dropped upon seeing the fancy and elegant ballroom.

They walk side by side inside the ballroom, everyone seems to be in their best clothing. Seriously, they feel like they are in the middle of a catwalk. They immediately felt intimidated by the presence of wealthy, important and beautiful people.

“Okay, is it just me or everyone in this room is so damn gorgeous and somehow got a partner?.” Seungkwan muttered.

“No, i totally feel the same. What the hell? How does everyone look crazily elegant and... fancy? God, i feel like i am underdressed.” Seokmin whispered to Seungkwan.

“Honestly, felt.”

The two then fell into silence as their eyes glued to the grand entrance of the power couple. Xu Minghao himself look like a goddamn whole course. He wears a black turtleneck and strip suit, also a black coat on top of it. His hair is black, and freshly cut, chopping the mullet he always wear.

He got a kind smile on his face, greeted everyone warmly, still wrapping his arm on Wonwoo’s waist.

If there is one person in the room that could match Minghao’s level of handsomeness and confidence, Seungkwan would say it is Wonwoo.

He is wearing a light grey turtleneck and dark grey suits that are filled by his toned body nicely. He also wears a XM necklace symbol, and specks. His hair is styled up so he can show off his forehead. Face full of fondness and proud smile.

Everyone in the room can’t tear their eyes from the perfect alphas. Even when the producer is on the podium, the audience is still stealing gaze toward the alphas. Same goes to Seungkwan and Seokmin.

Seungkwan can hear Seokmin’s small whimper when they see Soonyoung is seated beside Wonwoo, hands on those solid thighs.

Seungkwan would laugh if he is not feeling like his heart has been crushed. He was taken aback from it, but decides not to think about it. Instead, he shifted his gaze to Minghao on the podium.

Minghao gave a simple but meaningful speech, as a director. Seungkwan weirdly feels proud when people stand up to give him applause. Seungkwan seriously needs to know what is going on inside his heart.

The party is on full swing after speech from the high rank of the production team. People were drinking, dancing and chattering. But not for Seokmin and Seungkwan who got the worst mood in the building.

They threw a nasty glare at the many couples in the room, dancing and kissing unaware of the best friends miserable feelings.

“I swear to god, these couples are making me sick to the stomach.” Seungkwan hissed.

“Same. I hate it here. I hate being single. I hate that I can't dance with my Soonyoung. And I hate that I am stuck in the corner.” He says before sipping his wine.

“You can dance with him, you know. All you have to do is ask.” Seungkwan gave him a pat.

“And what? Being turned down cause he got two alphas that were already dancing with him?.” He snarks.

Seungkwan followed his line of sight to a very fond Minghao looking at his boyfriend and Soonyoung swung to love songs in the middle of the dance floor. Seungkwan swore to god he could feel the rage building in him, and he didn’t know why.

“Shit you are right. Damn those perfect alphas.” Seungkwan snarks.

“Ah.. the old school Seungkwan..” Seokmin teasing Seungkwan.

“What do you mean?.”

“Nothing, you sound exactly like your highschool self. Cursing them.. by complimenting them. I am convinced that your burning hate toward them is just a mask to conceal your undying love towards them.”

“What the fuck, Minnie?.”

“Relax Kwannie, it’s okay to fall in love with them. We all have been there.”

“Well, not me. I hate them with every being of myself.” Seungkwan looks up so he can stare Seokmin’s eyes.

“And why is that?.” Seokmin leaned down, giving Seungkwan a mocking face that Seungkwan wants so slap so bad, but Seungkwan never backed down from this kind of situation.

“Isn’t it obvious? They’re cocky jerks, they’re so full of themselves, they’re...”

“What? Can’t think of anything?.” Seokmin teased him, Seungkwan’s face was practically on fire.

“You know what?! I’ll tell you this, Minghao told me my make up was okay, when I'm doing fantastic. He once said I can't do anything right even when I'm cheating. He also said I'm being dramatic when I'm in MY preheat.” Seungkwan hissed as he poked Seokmin’s chest.

“Okay, the last one is the worst.”

“Shut up, i’m not finished yet.”

“Wonwoo, that jerk.. oh god, you know? Our first meeting was him throwing me to the locker, my back bruised like I just got into a fistfight with Mike Tyson, the second one is when he told me to get out of his way, while I have books in my arms, clearly in need of help. Also, you know my stretching routine is kinda blown up in school? He says I looked the same even after I did the routine. I fucking hate them.” Seungkwan gulps his liquor in one go, after that.

“Okay okay i got it, but don’t you think it is so petty to still hate them for their younger self? I’m certain they are changed and knows what they did is wrong.”

“First of all, yes it is petty and I live by that. Second, why do you sound so determined to make me stop hating them?.” Seungkwam squinted his eyes.

“Um..” Seokmin stroked his neck awkwardly and smiled sheepishly.

“It's okay to say you want to sacrifice me to the wolves so you can get the prince.” Seungkwan glare at Seokmin hard.

The two then decided to turn down the subject and walked from the miserable spot they had been. They come to the drink booth, grab a glass and make a beeline to the dance floor. They start swinging their bodies to the songs. 

They’re so into their little heads when this insanely good looking man barges in the room. Looking confused before smiling brightly.

“Goddamn. I will never chase a man but I would jog for that hottie.” Seungkwan licks his lips.

“Oh my god. I would be full blown sprinting for him.” Seokmin says.

The two can hear a couple of chokes behind them, the best friend turn around and sees Wonwoo, Minghao and Soonyoung struggling to catch their breath. Seungkwan and Seokmin can feel the blush start to rising on their faces. They gave them awkward smile before turning their backs to a smug looking Jeonghan.

“Oh, I hear you two says something about my date, so let me introduce you. Seungcheol they are my dumber and dumbest, besties, he is my date Seungcheol.” Jeonghan sneaked an arm on Seungcheol’s waist.

Seungkwan and Seokmin’s jaw is on the floor, that lucky bastard. They cursed Jeonghan in their head.

“Oh um... nice to meet you.” The two says in unison, as Seungcheol gave them a blinding smile.

“It’s my pleasure, Hannie had been talking about you two.” He pressed a kiss on Jeonghan’s temple, so tender and loving.

“Good things i hope.” Seungkwan said jokingly.

“Of course, he never talked bad about his beloved one.”

“And how are you so sure about that?.”

“I had been with him for a lifetime. Trust me, i know.” He says cryptically before dragging Jeonghan to the middle of dancing crowd.

Seungkwan gives Seokmin a disbelieving look, while Seokmin’s eyes are glued to their backs. Mouth agape.

“What?.”

“Yeah, he definitely is not a human.” The two shiver from the thought.

The two doesn’t want to think much about it so they once again gulp down their liquor and dance their way to a slightly more crowded area. Their eyes scanning the room, seeing many couple making out and be gross with each other, they immediately went on full gossip mode, they gossiping about one and each person in that room, but it gets old real quick.

The many couples in the room and their encounter with Jeonghan start affecting the two, they can feel the longing for mate and loneliness creeping their heart.

As if the universe know their pain, The power couple plus Soonyoung the love of Seokmin’s life bumped into them. They’re giggling and all over each other. Just to rub the pain on the bestfriends faces Seungkwan can’t help but throw a glare to them. The trio quickly gain their sanity back and apologize.

“I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to bump into you or something. Oh, hey Boo Seungkwan, right?.” Minghao apologizes before asking him enthusiastically, but Seungkwan can see the slight pain and embarrassment on him and Wonwoo’s expression.

“It’s okay, and yes i am Seungkwan. Congratulations on your first drama.” Seungkwan smiles.

“Thank you, i appreciate it.” To Seungkwan’s surprise, Minghao pulled him into his firm chest, if he is being honest, he can feel Minghao’s nose on his neck, mating gland to be precise. Nuzzling it subtly and sneakily as if he is hoping Seungkwan won’t notice. But any omega with working instinct will definitely know and felt weak in the knees when their potential alpha this near to their mating gland.

Wonwoo has to pull Minghao from Seungkwan, giving him an apologetic smile.

“I’m so sorry Seungkwan-ssi. He is a little drunk. It's nice to finally meet you again, I'm happy you can make it. Have a nice night. You too, Seokmin. We will go, yeah?.” Wonwoo rubbed his large hand on Seungkwan's shoulder and neck like he wanted to leave a trace of his scent on him. He does go after that, dragging tipsy Minghao and drunk Soonyoung away.

Seungkwan left speechless and flabbergasted with equally flabbergasted Seokmin. They can’t comprehend what did just happen.

“What the fuck?.” Seungkwan managed to croak out of his dry throat.

“Yeah, what in the hell is that? Gosh, you’re reeking of them. They thoroughly scent you just by what..? 2 minutes?. Damn, they’re good.” Seokmin comment, voice full of amazement.

“Lee Seokmin! Back to the topic, what the hell did they just do? .”

“Scenting you, duh.”

“WHY?.”

“How could i know dearest best friend?.”

“Tsk, I'm so sick of alphas playing my emotions like this. Fuck it i’m gonna drunk my frustration away.”

That is what he exactly does. Seungkwan is progressively drunker than he was 10 minutes before. He latched his arms on Seokmin’s neck, more sober than himself.

“Minnie, my best friend. How are you single? You are literally perfect. Why did you so hung up on him? Aren’t you tired?.” Seungkwan slurred, earning a giggle from Seokmin.

“To be honest, i am so tired, but what could i say? I love him with all of myself.”

“Shame. We could have mating by now, you know.. so my mom can shut up and have her dream grandbabies.” Seokmin knows damn well Seungkwan is not serious about this, he is just frustrated by his mom. So all Seokmin can do is agreed to everything he says so he won’t cry, because drunk Seungkwam is even more emotional.

“Let’s just mate if we were still painfully single in our late 20’s.” Seungkwan dropped his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, Okay.” As soon as he says okay, Seokmin can hear a pair of matching threatening growls directed to him, he scans the room and sees two pair of eyes dagger into him. If a glare can murder a person, Seokmin is sure as hell is a dead meat by now.

It's Wonwoo and Minghao that glare and growl at him like they want to rip his head from his body because he stole their mate.

Seokmin scoffed at the idea of it before freezing on the spot. Wait, could they.. really.. Are Seungkwan’s mates?

That’s why they did childish things to grab Seungkwan's attention back in highschool, that’s why they scented Seungkwan so thoroughly, that’s why they seem like they want to rip his head off.

Shit, Seokmin has just realized that Alpha’s mate instinct is ten times sharper than omegas, of course they knew Seungkwan is their mate.

Wait, that means.. they’re not courting Soonyoung, so he can start courting him.. good! He is not gonna pass this opportunity! Seokmin smiles brightly.

And, Good for Seungkwan too of course, Seokmin know damn well the Alphas would treat Seungkwan like a King that he is.

They of course don't realize the two pairs of eyes that observing them the whole time. Jeonghan leaned his head on Seungcheol’s wide shoulder.

“Good, I know you are smart and not oblivious Minnie. But that brick stone named Boo Seungkwan though? He is impossible.” Jeonghan says, as Seungcheol nods and caresses his hair.

“Yeah, he is totally stubborn and painfully oblivious. We should use plan C.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
